truth or dare
by cutieismynam
Summary: The Marauders, Evans, Evanna and Everings play the muggle game Truth or DareYes it's another JamesLily'hate'eachotherbuteveryoneknowswhat'sthere. I just had fun writing it but please review good or bad thanks


**Disclaimer: I wish it were mine, but it's not. Taylah and Evanna are mine, but alas, even the plot is not mine. It was a very J/J (Peoples at school) thing to do (Okay not exactly but it was quite close!)**

"Hey Evans!" a familiar voice yelled.

"What do you want, Potter?" I said, knowing full well what he wanted.

"Going somewhere over the Easter break?"

"Yes, Potter I'm going to Hawaii," I said sarcastically. "Do I ever go somewhere over Easter?"

"No, I suppose not… See you around, Evans!" he said, before jogging off to catch up with Sirius.

I turned to one of my best friends, Taylah Everings. "Did he just not ask me out?"

She too wore a stunned expression. "He didn't say anything like that. Surely we both just went on auto-pilot! He said 'Evans, go out with me?' and you said 'No Potter. I'd sooner date the giant squid' and I sighed and shook my head. I'm sure. We just didn't notice because we've done it so many times," Taylah babbled, trying to convince herself as much as me.

"Hey Lily!" Our other best friend, Evanna Haley, said from behind us.

"Hey Evanna!"

"Did James just not ask you out?" she asked. 

"Damn." I cursed. "Those Marauders are up to something…"

**-X-**

I laid down my quill with an accomplished sigh. Taylah pressed the button on the stop watch. 

"Yeah, baby! New record! Twenty minutes!" she said, high-fiving me.

"What'd you do in twenty minutes?" An arrogant voice said from behind me.

"Go away Potter." 

"What, isn't that your Potions essay?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"What? Oh so it is! Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I would never have guessed that I'd just finished my homework for the night!" I gushed sarcastically. 

"Ah, Evans don't be like that! I'm about to ask you something!"

"No, Potter. I will not go out with you!" I said, annoyed.

"Not what I was going to ask," he said, smiling. "Hit it, Padfoot!"

Evanna, Taylah and I turned around to see Sirius holding a large piece of parchment in the form of a scroll.

"He hem," he said in his dog like voice. "We, Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, hereforth known as "The Marauders", cordially invite Miss Lily Tabatha Evans, Miss Taylah Imogen Everings and Miss Evanna Belle Haley to join in with 'The Marauders' in a round of the muggle game 'Truth or Dare'. Should this request be accepted, the three ladies should move quickly and promptly to the space in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room." Sirius proclaimed. The girls were trying to hold back their laughter.

"One moment Master Padfoot," Taylah said, struggling to keep her face straight.

"Do you think we should?" I hissed.

"Do you have an excuse not to?" Evanna asked.

"No. You?" I asked hopefully. Taylah thought for a moment and shook her head.

"None. We've done our homework and everything, and it's too early to go up to bed…" Evanna said

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" I grimaced.

"No…" Taylah said, slowly.

"He hem" I cleared my throat. There was a girl in Slytherin that did it very well. I think her name is Delilah or Delores or something. "I, Miss Lily Tabatha Evans, accept to invite to play truth or dare on behalf of myself, Miss Taylah Imogen Everings and Miss Evanna Belle Haley. Miss Haley also requests that you learn her name, as it is Evanna Belle Andromeda Haley."

"I have a cousin named Andromeda…" Sirius muttered before returning to his silly proclamation manner. "Master Prongs, please escort these ladies to the area," He said, then swept off, laughing.

"My ladies," James said, dipping into a bow.

"Oh hurry up," I said, walking over to the area in front of the fire.

"Ahh, Evans! The messenger has just informed us that you would be coming. Butterbeer?" Remus said.

"Thank you," I accepted the drink. "Messenger?"

"We got sick of waiting for you guys to finish your homework so we started without you. Sirius picked dare and he was to invite you," Wormtail explained through bites of cheese.

"Are we ready to play?" James said, clapping his hands together. I noticed that James, Evanna and Taylah had arrived, Evanna taking the spot between Sirius and I, James between Sirius and Remus, Taylah on my other side next to Peter.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Evanna," Remus said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Was it you that snuck into McGonagall's office last week, framing James and Sirius?" 

Sirius shook the bottle of Veritaserum.

"I don't need that! I'm trustworthy!" Evanna said, shocked. "Yeah, it was me. Peter. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss that third year over there," Evanna said wickedly, her blonde hair glinting in the firelight.

"No! No way! That's not fair!" Sirius said.

"What's wrong?" 

"That's his cousin," he said.

"Oh. Then kiss that sixth year, unless she's another relation," Evanna said wickedly, pointing to Anna Maring. She'd been attacked in a corridor by Snivellus with a curse that gave her such bad acne, to quote Snape, her children would get it.

"Yeah! Go on!" Remus said, urging his friend on.

"Err… okay." Peter said, then stood up, grabbed Anna and dipped her backwards in a kiss, then stood back up.

Anna was blushing. The Marauders were the most good looking guys in the school, even Peter, whose sandy blonde hair was a similar shade to Taylah's.  
Peter sat down again and acted as though kissing a random girl was a normal practice.

Oh who am I kidding. He's a Marauder. Of course it's a normal practice!

"Hrm.. who next, my ducks?" James asked. 

"Remus!" I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I think."

"Who do you like?"

Remus mumbled something.

"Pardon? Can't here that Moony mate!" James said jovially.

"Taylah…"

"As in Taylah Taylah?" Evanna said, standing up. He nodded. Taylah winked at him.

"Ohhh that is so cool!" Sirius said with an evil grin. I shuddered to think about what kind of a plan he would be conjuring in that head of his.

"Lily!" Peter said, breaking my reverie. "Truth or Dare?"

"I have a terrible feeling I'm going to regret this… Dare."

_I don't know why I chose dare. I could have chosen truth. Peter would have asked me if the rumours about Professor Slughorn trying to get into my pants were true (they weren't). I knew that was what he would ask. So it wasn't like I was afraid of what he would ask me… Maybe part of me wanted to do something? _Peter smiled his evil Marauder smile.

"Lily, I dare you to kiss James!" I flinched. "Proper. With tongue," Another flinch "For thirty seconds"

I_ was going to kiss James Potter.  
I shouted that on a daily basis.  
Well, only if you swapped the 'ss' in 'kiss' with 'll' to make it 'kill'.  
Oh. My. God.   
James Potter.  
THE James Potter. Quidditch Captain James Potter. Head Boy James Potter. Third smartest in seventh year James Potter. Head Marauder James Potter. Incredibly sexy James Potter –   
Wait.  
I did NOT just think incredibly sexy James Potter.   
Where did that come from? _  
"Lily!" Peter said, again snapping me back.

"Oh… ummm… I was just…. Thinking… Umm…" Evanna nudged me.  
"Come on. You picked dare!" Errk. How did I know I was going to end up regretting this?

"I can't watch!" Taylah cried. "I'll go do some homework…" And she bolted.

"Alright then…" I stood up and sat down in the space Sirius had vacated for me. James looked as though Christmas had come early. He leant down to me with that crooked Marauder grin. I have never looked at Potter's smile before. When he's really happy his eyes light up and his dimples are accentuated. His teeth are pure white and his lips are full and pink. 

Before I know it, those lips are against mine, moving hungrily, as though they'd never kissed before. Alright James. If you want to do that, let's do that. It takes two to tango…  
I bit his bottom lip lightly, then before he'd had too much of a reaction, I slip my tongue over his top lip. He let out a slight groan then tried to match me.

Merlin he's a good kisser.   
No! I Did not just think that. Focus on something else!  
Nice shirt… Fills him out nicely. NO! Erm compliments his eyes… his gorgeous hazel eyes… No Lily just shut up and kiss him and soon you won't have to be kissing him anymore.  
Because I don't want to be.  
Not at all.  
Not one bit.  
No fiber in my body wants to be kissing James Potter.  
He's an arrogant, self centered bullying git, no matter how good of a kisser he is.  
"Time," I hear Remus say.  
But why would any part of me want to be kissing James.  
There is not one reason why I would.  
Not one single reason.  
I do not want to be kissing James Potter.  
"TIME" Remus says again.  
Oh yeah.

I pull apart from the astonishing kiss.  
_NO!  
I pull apart from the kiss, and Evanna is looking at me funny.  
Stop smiling.  
That's better. Pretend to pout… there we go.  
Now look all pissed off and say "Sirius, truth or dare"  
Don't laugh at James tackling Sirius or that fight they're having for the Veritaserum.  
Now look at Peter. _  
"Lily!"

"Sorry, lost in my own thoughts."

"I got it! I've got the – hunh? - " James said, proceeding to be tackled again by Sirius. I walk over and snatch the Veritaserum from Sirius. He looks up with a puzzled look. I shake it at him. He wouldn't tackle me. I'm a girl. He sits back down with a pout and crosses his legs.

"Truth." 

"If you don't mind, Lils, I have a question for him," James said with an evil grin.

"By all means!"

"Crap," Sirius muttered.

"NOW!" Remus yelled, then he, Peter and Evanna tackled him to hold him down, quickly followed by James into the flock. Sirius was very much losing.

"Lily! Quick! Veritaserum him!" Remus said quickly. I put three drops down his throat.

"Okay Padfoot. What do you want most in the world?" James asked.

"Evanna," he said.

Evanna's eyes widened. She has a huge crush on Sirius.  
"Seriously?" She asked, barely more than a whisper.  
"Of course. I am Sirius!" The Marauders groaned at the old joke.

Evanna leaned in and kissed him quickly, then turned a bright red.

Then Sirius followed suit.

Oh. My. God.  
Sirius NEVER blushes.   
I mean NEVER.

Evanna seemed to have picked up on that and smiled.  
"Come with me," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him out the portrait hole, to Merlin knows where.

"I think it's about time I went to bed," Remus sighed.

"Come on Moony, it's hardly ten thirty! It's not even curfew yet!" James protested.

"I have some homework to finish," Wormtail muttered. "Help me with it?" He asked Remus. He nodded, and they headed up to their dorm.

Leaving James and I alone.  
Awkward!

"Lily I… errmm…." He said uncomfortably, looking at the ground

"Yeah… I uh…" I said, also strangely interested in the carpet

"Ahh well… yah…" This was odd.

"mmm Well… uh" Oh smooth, Lil. Real smooth.

"Listen, Lily…" He said his head snapping up. "I just… I…"

"Yes…?" I prodded.

"Why do you hate me?"

Well I was dumbfounded.  
"I don't hate you, James."

"But you're always yelling at m- Wait did you just call me James?"

"It IS your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but you always call me Potter. Or Git. Or Arrogant Jerk. Or something like that,"

"I know what I call you. I say it, and you do act it a lot..." I pointed out 

"Well yeah… but… I just… You… and I… We… Us… Umm"

"James?"

"Yah?"

"Spit it out."

"Was I wrong in thinking that you enjoyed that kiss?"

Crap.

"Define enjoyed…" I asked meekly.

"AHAH! You DID! You enjoyed it! You Lily Evans, perfect, beautiful, fiery, I-am-going-to-kill-you-James-Potter enjoyed that kiss!"

"You certainly know what you're doing…" I muttered.

"Is that… almost a compliment?" 

"No. It was an insult. You're incredibly promiscuous," I said, trying not to sound like an idiot. Hey! Why do I care what James Potter thinks of me?

_Because you're in love with him. THAT'S why.  
Are not.  
Are too  
Are not  
Are too   
Are not_ – oh this is great. Having childish arguments with myself.  
I'm going schizophrenic. AND I'm turning into James. 

"Well you must be, too. You seem to know your stuff…" I turned an awful red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything…"

"Bull crap!" I said without thinking.

"What?" He asked gently.

"You always try to embarrass me! Dropping down on your knee and singing in the Great Hall, pushing me in the lake, saying stuff like that. You are ALWAYS trying to embarrass me"

"I… I… Can't help myself!" He burst out.

"Pardon?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I can't! You just… you look at me with your gorgeous emerald eyes and you look fantastic, and then you sit in the Great Hall and a second year comes up to you and asks you to explain their Charms problem and they sit down and you show it to them, and you just… you're so perfect. It's not like I want to be in love with you! I can't help it!"

"I- I… I don't know what to say…"

"When you butter your toast of a morning, you wipe both sides of the knife even though there's no butter on one side. On Mondays you have peanut butter, Tuesdays you have plain butter, Wednesdays you don't have toast, you have muesli. Thursdays you have both, because you have Care of Magical Creatures then Herbology, then Fridays you have strawberry jam."

"You've certainly been paying attention…"

"I pay attention to everything you do," He said uncomfortably, but moved a little closer to me.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Ask me anything about you. I bet you I know."

"Umm, What's my favourite book?"

"Peter Pan." I was a little shocked at the way he shot that back at me.

"Movie?"

"The Titanic." Wow. He was good.

"Colour?"

"Green." 

"Umm…"

"You like to write in your diary at eleven thirty. You use sugar quills in Transfiguration, and auto spell quills taking notes in the library. Your favourite class is Potions because it's simple. Your sister invited you to her wedding last week. You tie your hair in a bun every Thursday. When it rains, you crinkle your nose at it, then go stand in the great doorway to watch it."

"Oh yeah? Two can play that game!" I said, shocked he knew so much about me.

"You've asked me out five thousand eight hundred and fourty seven times. When you're in a bad mood, you don't crinkle up your hair any more, and you wear your tie backwards. You like to listen to muggle rock music on Remus's record player. You use auto spell quills everywhere. For dinner on Thursday night you have four helpings of main course and no dessert. When you're in a particularly bad mood, you don't hex people. You ask me out, then when I say no, you grab Sirius and go into McGonagall's number three classroom. When you play Quidditch, you always feign left before you throw right. Your favourite play is coded 'Orange' because it's effective and no one makes a big deal over it. You support the Chudley Cannons, even though they haven't won a game all season… When you were eight you tripped on a huge stick and now you have a huge scar on the inside of your right thigh."

He looked dumbfounded.   
"You – you know that? How do you know that? Why do you know that?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you, okay?" 

"Hunh?"

"Your stupid laugh, your stupid smile, your stupid wink, your stupid eyes, your stupid body, and I can't stop thinking about it!"

"You… And… I… You… You think that… About me?" he looked sad, and at that point I gave up. His eyes didn't have that glint behind them that told me he wanted me. At that point, I resigned myself  
I couldn't answer him. I just stood up, tears welling in my eyes and left.

"Lily!" He said, standing. I was almost at the dorm door when he caught up and grabbed my arm. "Come here," He said gruffly and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was pressed against him and the wall in the most fantastic kiss I'd ever seen or had the pleasure to be included in (James was wrong, by the way... I haven't really had a whole lot of experience... I share a room with Taylah! She shares her tips around the dorm... She has made good use of the broom closet on the third floor.) But this kiss was not some broom closet snog... this kiss was perfect... unmatchable and I never wanted it to end. Forget Jack and Rose. Romeo and Juliet got nothing.

Well at least to me. 


End file.
